Death the Kid'sKid?
by Hetepu
Summary: Continuance based mostly off of the anime. Cannons have kids and such. Rated M cause I'm paranoid. REVIEW!
1. A New Generation

((Since in my mind this played out as an actual manga/anime, and I'm crap at drawing, I'll be using the "Name: Words & Action" type of writing cuz that's the closest it gets to perfect in my mind. x3))

((Oh and I don't own Soul Eater or any of it characters. That wonderful right is Atsushi Okubo's))

The story begins with a new generation…

Scylla: *yawns and looks at alarm clock* Morning already? *Stretches and climbs out of bed trying to make some decency out of her messy hair* Can't let dad see me like this. *takes the brush from her desk and brushes her hair down section by section *

Death the Kid (Kid): Scylla, are you awake, you should be by now it's already 8 o'clock- *sees her messy room and half brushed hair * Scylla…WHY IS YOUR HAIR ONLY HALF-BRUSHED? ARE YOU CRAZY THERE"S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THAT, IT'S COMPLETELY ASYMETRICAL!

Scylla: Ah-Dad! * glares at him annoyed* I wasn't planning on going out like this, I wasn't even done yet!

Kid: *completely ignoring her * AND JUST LOOK AT THIS ROOM IT'S A MESS, AN UTTER, DISGUSTING MESS! SO JUNKY, SO UNTIDY! *continues to spaz *

Scylla: Hey, it's not that bad, it's just a little junky, I pride myself on the fact that underneath all this stuff is a spick and span room! If it makes you freak out like that why'd you come in here in the first place?

Kid: *straightens up very formal and composed * It's time for breakfast. *walks out *

Scylla: *Brush still in hair watching in amazement at her father's…abnormality *

Scylla: *Walks down the stairs to breakfast with her signature hobo gloves and death hair clips that match her father's rings perfectly*

Kid: *looks up from cereal * Oh good, you fixed your hair.

Scylla: *slightly irritated * I wasn't finished when you came in, do you really think I'd go out like that?

Kid: * completely composed* I don't know, it might've been a fashion statement.

Liz: *comes from the kitchen carrying Scylla's plate* Morning hun, did you sleep all right?

Scylla: Yeah. *sits down at the seat where her plate was placed * Thanks mom.

Kid: Liz how many times do I have to tell you, let the cook do all that. You don't need to worry about a little thing like breakfast.

Liz: *slightly miffed * Well excuse me for wanting to cook my own daughter's breakfast.

*door bell rings* That'll be Maka and Soul.

Kid: *completely out of the loop * What? Why are they here?

Scylla: It's summer break dad. Chira, Shayne, Taiko and I are all going to go sightseeing. You guys'll probably stay here and do something.

Kid: Hey, how come I never knew about this?

Liz: Cuz you'd be a complete buzz kill about it. You'd probably get all worked up worrying about stupid things like if the toilet paper is folded or not.

Kid: *stock still* But…_is_ the toilet paper folded?

Liz: *defeated face* Oh no, please don't start this.

Soul: *from outside * Hey, you guys gonna let us in or what?

Liz: Kid…I'm gonna open the door before Soul breaks it down ok?

Kid: Have…to…check! *runs out just as Soul, Maka & Chira step in *

Maka: *completely un-phased * Is it the pictures?

Liz: *annoyed but defeated face * No I think he's gone back to the old triangular toilet paper thing again.

Chira: Hey Scyl. What's new?

Scylla: *smiles a bit * Hey Chira. Nothing much.

Chira: *grins * You ready for this trip?

Scylla: *grins back *Of course I am!

Chira: Great where are your bags, we can load them in with mine now.

Scylla: *freezes * About that…

Chira: You haven't started packing yet, have you?

Scylla: *false smile* Eh-he-he…

Chira: *rolls her eyes* Of course you haven't. Come on, I'll help you get started. *they leave to Scylla's room*

Chira: *enters Scylla's room which is, to say the least, a disaster* The contrast in personalities really is astonishing sometimes. *Remembers what Kid's room looks like; clean, neat, orderly and symmetrical, the complete opposite of Scylla's *

Scylla: Hey, are you going to help pack or just stand there insulting my place?

Chira: *smirks and starts to help Scylla pack * **Skip 1 Hour**

Scylla: *pooped* Phew, all done. *looks outside through the window * Huh, we've still got some daylight left

Chira: Yeah, I wonder when Taiko and Shayne and gonna get here?

Scylla: I don't know but they better hurry up, Aunt Patty's been here for over a half hour waiting and you know how she gets when she has to rebook- *sees something white and spindly looking float in through her open window and settle on her dresser * Sp-Sp-SPIDER! *ducks under her bedside table only to have it follow onto her pillow*

Chira: Wha-Scylla what's wrong? How'd you get-

Scylla: *runs to the edge of the room where the door is, hypervenelating* THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY BED! HOW CAN I SLEEP ON THAT? I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T! IT'S PROBABLY FILLED WITH SPIDER EGGS NOW! I CAN'T SLEEP IN A BED WITH SPIDER EGGS! I'M BEDLESS! HOMELESS! I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! *falls on ground in Tantrum Pose (Knees bent under, head on one arm, the other banging the ground repeatedly) keeps spazzing about bugs and being homeless*

Kid: *walks in calmly * Scylla, Chira I just wanted to let you know- *sees the room still junky as ever *…WHY IS YOUR ROOM STILL LIKE THIS? HOW CAN YOU STAND IT? IT'S SO ASYMETRICAL, EVERYTHING'S OUT OF PLACE, NOTHING'S ALIGNED, IT'S TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE! *falls on ground in Tantrum Pose next to Scylla, spazzing about symmetry and the room's lack of it *

Chira: *aside and slightly annoyed * Suddenly the "contrast in personalities" meter has dropped to zero. *goes over to Scylla's bed to pick up the "spider", but find's it's only a dandelion puff that floated in* Um Scylla…

Scylla: *deadly depressed* What? What is it now? Are there more? There are, aren't there? I should die for letting it in; I should be squashed like a bug, yes _that_ would be a fitting punishment, like a bug, disgusting little creatures-

Chira: *really annoyed * Hey Scylla!

Scylla: *looks up slowly still with depressed face*…Yeah?

Chira: It was just a dandelion puff. *SFX-glass breaking *

Scylla: So…there was no spider?

Chira: Nope. You really get worked up about those things don't you?

Scylla: *stands up and fixes blazer and dusts off skirt * Well that's a relief.

Kid: *still spazzing in Tantrum Pose *

Scylla: *now the irritated one * Dad, if you're just gonna get upset every time you walk in, why do you still do it? Why'd you come up here anyway?

Kid: *stops in mid-Tantrum* Oh…Tsubaki and Black Star are here.

**Skip to living room**

Shayne: Taiko, quit it! Get down from there!  
Taiko: * on the dresser* Ha-ha-ha, never! I'm top dog around here! Taiko's on top! Yeah!

Black Star: There you go son! Why, you're almost as big a star as I was when I was your age!

Tsubaki: *annoyed/worried* Black Star, don't encourage him!

Taiko: *completely in his own world * It's all right mom, I'm Taiko! Top dog wherever I go!

Soul: *irked* Yeah, he's Black Star's kid all right.

Shayne: *hands on her hips * You're going to fall, and I'm _not_ going to help you up.

Taiko: Ha-ha-ha, like that'd ever happen! *sees Scylla and Chira walk in and loses his footing, falling* Wah-oof!

Shayne: Ah, Taiko! *goes to help him despite her earlier promise not to*

Tsubaki: * in a mothering voice * You really should've listened to your sister.

Taiko: I-I'm all right. *is blushing when her sees Chira is staring at him* *mumbles shyly * I'm still top dog…

Black Star: *still big-headed * Hey Chira, Scylla; aren't you gonna come over here and give your uncle Black Star a great big hug?

Scylla: *they give him and Tsubaki hugs* I don't understand why you insist on us calling you uncle, your not even related to us.

Patty: The same reason I want everyone, not just you Silly, to call me Aunt Pat. It makes us feel like one big happy family!

Scylla: *irked * I asked you to stop calling me that years ago.

Chira: Scylla's all packed now, so if you all are ready we can head out.

Taiko: * jumps up, with his pride healed * All right! Lets go! *grabs his bag and runs out the door *

Shayne: *grabs her bag hurriedly* Taiko wait for me! *rushes after him *

Liz: *sarcastically to Soul, Maka and Kid* Remind you of anyone?

Maka: All right, you guys have fun ok? Send us a postcard when you get the chance.

Chira: *smiles patronizingly* Sure mom, no problem.

Kid: * fatherly voice *And be careful too. I'm sure you'll get your fair share of extra credit for school while you're out and about.

Scylla: *patronizing voice * Yes dad.

Kid & Maka: *thinking * _Why do I get the feeling everything is going in one ear and out the other…_

Patty: *honks horn & calls from the car * Come on! Hurry up! We don't wanna be late!

**Skip to Scylla & Chira getting in the car**

Kid: *running from Death Mansion * WAIT!

Scylla: *stops just before getting in * Huh? Dad?

Kid: * arrives panting and trying to hold in an uber spaz * Scylla…you're collar…

Scylla: *looks at her half folded collar * Wha-oh…

Kid: Hafta…fix it…

Scylla: Um ok…

Kid: *twitches collar down so both sides are even* *sighs * There. All better.

Scylla: * looks at him, smiles & laughs * Dad, you're so weird. *gets in the car and waves as it speeds off * Bye! See you in a few weeks!

Kid: *left standing there * I'm…weird?

((So yeah, hope you like it. More to come and all that jazz. Reviews plz!))


	2. Enter Pythos: Friend or Foe?

**Sooooooo sorry for the wait. There's school, and other animes, and other sites and-just-bleh. x.x Anywho, hope you like this chapter and everything. I'm wondering if I made Patty too girly here…ah, oh well. What's done is done. **

**(I don't own Soul Eater or any of it characters. That wonderful right is Atsushi Okubo's)**

**((Funny thing, I was going to have Shayne spazzing about being in Italy and Scylla rejecting RG's gelato offer but then I realized…Venice beach isn't actually in Venice, Italy…x.x *feels like a whole idiot* Carry on…))**

* They arrive at a beach*

Patty: Annnnddd, Voila!

Shayne: *in shock *…Venice beach?

Scylla: *slightly embarrassed/irked * Isn't that where the naked people are?

Taiko: *goes stiff, then searches franticly with eyes for naked people*

Chira: * notices Taiko's search and is annoyed/angry* You perv, why are you looking?

Patty: No, I think you're thinking of someplace else Silly. *smiles * Although it is famed for the wonderful looking _clothed_ people that walk it…*bats her eyes at some guys walking by *

Scylla: *just plain irked * Aunt Pat, please never do that again.

Shayne: So is this where we set up?

Patty: *blinks out of love stupor * What-oh, no, I got us a relatively private section a little ways down.

Scylla: *walking to private part with the others * *wondering out loud * I wonder if we'll get any extra credit for the academy over break. I'm sure Venice has got it's share of souls…

Shayne: *in her own happy world * How can you think about schoolwork right now? It's summer! We're in California!

Patty: Alright, I think this is a good place to set up. * flops out beach blanket and sets up her area* I'm going swimming now!

Shayne: *hastily does her own area and races after her * Hey wait for me Aunt Pat!

Chira: Well, Taiko's probably gonna be over by the border being a creep…*Glances at Taiko who's peeking from behind a rock trying to catch a glimpse of the people* So I'm gonna head out now. You gonna be ok?

Scylla: *folds out beach chair and umbrella * Yeah, I'll be fine. *puts on bug repellant and spray it in a circle around her area*

Chira: *slightly irked* You really had to bring that stuff to the beach; there's no bugs here.

Scylla: *sits in chair with sunglasses on, capping the bug repellant * You can never be too careful.

Chira: Uh, yeah alright…*walks away to the shore*

**Few hours later; sunset**

Scylla: *relaxing in her chair, reading a book about grammar and proper speech *

Random Guy: *sits chair next to Scylla's and puts up umbrella, sits down*

Scylla: *Takes little notice of the new person*

RG: *looking at sky* Good book?

Scylla: *not looking up from book* If you're interested in the mechanics of proper speech in the English language then yes, it is.

RG: *still looking at sky* That's a mouthful.

Scylla: *totally ignoring him *

RG: Hey… I was wondering-

Scylla: *irked from not being able to read her book in peace * Wondering if I wanted to go for some ice-cream? No, I don't.

RG: Oh…alright then…I'll just…go… *leaves a bit wounded in pride*

Random Guy 2: *walks over to empty chair*

Scylla: *really annoyed now, but still not looking up* Look I admire your persistence, but your just not my type.

RG2: Oh really? That can be changed.

Scylla: *sighs adjusting sunglasses and tilting her head so her Sanzu lines show* Let me rephrase that: I admire your persistence, but I'm just not _your_ type.

RG2: *Completely un-phased and smirking* You sure about that?

Scylla: *looks up for the first time* What?

RG2: *shrugs and transforms hand into a spear tip, smirking at Scylla's angry/annoyed expression* See I've got a feeling I'm _just_ your type.

Scylla: *tenses, not knowing if he'll attack her seeing as she's unarmed without Chira*

Chira: *right on time, comes up from the shore drying off* Hey Scylla… *sees Random Guy 2 with spear head pointed at Scylla* Who's- *catches Scylla's eye and almost imperceptible shake of the head; stands staring at him*

*all three waiting to see what the other does*

RG2: *transforms whole arm into jagged edges spear and swipes at Scylla*

Scylla: *Jumps out of range catching a transformed Chira in her hands and pointing it squarely at the boy*

RG2: *sneers *Not bad. I'm guessing by those three little Sanzu lines you're Death's daughter, am I right? *runs and slashes at Scylla *

Scylla: *jumps out of the way again and fires gun at him *

RG2: Come on; is that the best a Shinigami can do? Fire a stupid little gun?

Chira: *still in weapon form* Hey you better watch you mouth you little brat!  
RG2: *mocking tone * Oh, the mouse can squeak, how quaint.

Scylla: *irked that she can't get a good shot* Alright Chira, let's just get this over with. Soul Resonance!

(Whole boot up thing happens*

Scylla: *holding a large cannon with a skull on it * *says in a low, deadly voice* Death Cannon. *fires weapon *

RG2: *waits for cannon blast then at the last minute, jumps out of the way *

*smoke clears and he's perfectly fine *

Chira: *really angry* WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WHY ISN'T HE DEAD ALREADY!

Scylla: *grudging admiration * You jumped at the last second. Impressive.

RG2: Would've hurt if I missed though. *smirks getting ready to attack again *

Shayne: *running with Taiko to Scylla & Chira* Hey you guys alright, we saw the cannon blast and we didn't know- *notices RG and narrows eyes* Taiko, (axe?) form.

Taiko: *transforms and falls in Shayne's hands* *annoyed* Hey who's this guy?

RG2: *surveying the scene*

Chira: Ha! Now what! Don't even think of trying to fight, you're outnumbered two to one.

RG2: …but why would I do that? I know when I'm beat. *transforms spear part back into arm*  
Chira: *still in weapon form * Oh so you're gonna try-Wait what?

RG2: I surrender, you win. *sticks hands in his pockets casually* Nice fight though. *goes to walk away *

Scylla: Hey wait, you just tried to kill me and now you're just going to walk away?

RG2: *mock confusion* Kill you? Nah, I just wanted to see what it would be like to fight a Reaper. It was surprisingly easy; though I have the feeling you were holding back on me.

Chira: You bet your fat A she was! *is super annoyed*

Scylla: *annoyed/unbelieving* So this was all just a game to you? You realized I could've killed you right?

RG2: Yeah…I guess the only thing more exciting than fighting the Death's daughter would be being her weapon. *eyes glint mischievously *

Chira: *transforms out of weapon form* *glares at dude * Over my dead body.

Taiko: *transforms out of weapon form * Hey, anyone seen Aunt Pat?

Patty: *still swimming happily in her own world*

RG2: I wonder what would happen if I became your weapon…

Scylla: *defensive * I already have a weapon, I don't need another thank-you.

Shayne: But Scylla, isn't your dad always spazzing about how you're so asymmetrical when you fight cuz you've only got Chira?

Scylla: *death glare at Shayne* You really had to bring that up? Now?

RG2: Well then, it's settled. I'll be your second weapon.

Chira: Ah, says who? Not Scylla, not me either that for sure.

Scylla: Our souls might not even be in resonance, so even if I wanted to have you as a weapon I couldn't.

RG2: *smirks* Alright then, lets make a deal. If you can pick me up and our souls are in resonance, I get to be your weapon.

Scylla: *skeptical * And if I can't?

RG2: *shrugs* Then I'll leave you alone.

Scylla: *debates for a few seconds * Fine. *goes to pick him up while in weapon form* But the chances of this are so slim that- *picks him up fine and nothing happens * Huh? Why-How can I pick you up?

Pythos: *gloating voice* Not such slim chances after all.

Scylla: *thinking* _Our soul wavelengths seem to match each other perfectly…but how?_ *turns to Chira* You can see souls too right? Are we really in resonance?

Chira: Lemme see. *sees Scylla and Pythos' souls in perfect resonance* *whistles* It's almost as good as when you with me. Yeah, you guys match alright. A perfect fit.

Pythos: *shifts out of weapon form* I guess that seals it. I'm Pythos, you new weapon.

Scylla: *trying to find a way out* Wait-but-eh-oh why did I have to make that stupid deal!

Shayne: *giggles * A deals a deal Scyl, *whispers loudly * Personally I like having a guy who's _not_ related to me, in the group. You have to admit, he's kinda cute.

Taiko: *irked* Hey I heard that! You call that whispering!

Scylla: *groans * Great, now how am I gonna explain this to Dad?

~Skip to meeting with Kid via Scylla's Reaper powers~

Kid: YOU'RE SYMETRICAL NOW!

Scylla: *truly and deeply irked * Not exactly the response I was looking for…

**I still think gelato sounds better than ice-cream. How unpatriotic of me. Or is it? I don't know, I'm just spewing nonsense right now. What do you expect from a late night submission? xD Anywho, reviews plz! **


	3. A Change of Plans

_**(I'm horrible at this. X.X It's been what, MONTHS, since I updated this story? I sincerely apologize to all the people who put this on their watch list and thank you guys for your support. I really do appreciate it, though I may not show it. X.X I have a feeling this will be a good chapter cuz I'm just sittin here eating vegetarian baked beans and letting the theme song inspire me. Paper Moon, not Resonance, cuz I can't type to Resonance. x3 Oh and to answer your question, Mrs. Eater Evans, you just picked up one one of the leading moments into a very BIG plot thickener. You'll have to read on if you wanna find out what I really mean. If you still read this at all. *hangs my head in shame*...Gawd I love this song. xD Ok, here's the chapter!**__  
__**Oh and I don't own any of the rights and such to Soul Eater. (or Resonance or Paper Moon for that matter x3) Enjoy!)**_

Scylla: *exasperated* Dad, you cant possibly be happy about this?

Kid: *the only word would be eccentric* Of course I can! You have two weapons now! You symmetrical just like your daddy!

Taiko: *snickering* *whispers under breath* Daddy's little girl...

Scylla: *shoots dagger eyes at Taiko, then turns back to her father* But I'm not even properly symmetrical! Chira's a whole four feet shorter than Pythos in battle!

Kid: *the realization dawns on him* Oh...oh no. That won't work at all! You there! *points at Pythos* You are to stop being her weapon immediately!

Pythos: *stands up casually* Calm down. What's so bad about being asymmetrical anyway? *notices all eyes turned fiercely to him* Ok, obviously something...well, fine. It's not too big of a glitch. *turns to Chira* Give me your hand.

Chira: *raises her eyebrows and scoffs* You wish.

Pythos: *smiles patronizingly* You're not my type. *takes her hand anyway and both their hands glow green for a moment then, then let's go* Right, you're not too complicated.

Chira: *confused and holding her hand protectively with the other* What? *eyes widen as Pythos whole body pulses green and he then shifts into a weapon form identical to her own* How the f-

Taiko: Funnel cake! *runs over to Patty as she walks over to the children, with two funnel cakes*

Patty: *stops Taiko with a kick to the face, keeping him at bay and the funnel cakes out of his reach* What's all the commotion? *looks down at Pythos* Chira why are you in your weapon form?

Scylla: *a little awed* That's not Chira, Aunt Pat...Patty: *confused* Huh? *looks up to see Chira glaring at the identical pistol lying on the sand in front of them* But if that's Chira, then who's...*looks back down at Pythos*

Scylla: My new weapon. *casts a glance back at her father who's been watching the whole thing, noticing the pensive look and slight frown on his face*

Shayn: *watches Pythos carefully, her demeanor a bit more serious now*

Pythos: *talking in a tinny sort of voice cuz he's in weapon form* What? No applause? *shifts back into human form, taking a look at the shocked/angry faces* Tough crowd...

Kid: *regains his composure, trying to take some of the edge off the situation* What good fortune, a shapeshifter. Well now you've really got no argument from me Scylla. I approve of this pairing.

Scylla: *knows there's more to what he's saying* Thanks dad...*looks at the others* Well, we should get going then.

Kid: Just a minute Scylla, there's somethings I need to update you in as far as your schoolwork goes.

Taiko: *Lifts his head from the sand* You mean like soul collection?

Kid: *raises an eyebrow* Last time I checked, your name wasn't Scylla. Anyway, it's just some extra credit stuff, you all can go if you like.

Shayn: *perked back to her normal bubbly self* You don't have to tell me twice! Come on Aunt Pat! *grabs Pattys arm and drags her back to the shore*

Taiko: *wails in desperation following them* Funnel cake!

Chira: *glances at Scylla, then Kid, and walks away, bumping into Pythos roughly*

Pythos: *rubs him arm, casting a glance back at Scylla* *says sarcastically* Such a kind spirit...

Scylla: *replies with equal sarcasm* You have no idea. *watches him leave, eyeing him warily, then turns back to face her father* Now, you wanna tell me the real reason you made me hang back?

Kid: You're so like your mother-straight to the point. *straightens up, his face becoming serious once more* I don't trust that boy.

Scylla: *a little confused* But just a minute ago you were all "Symmetry! Yay!"

Kid: *a bit testily* Yes, well that was before he changed his weapon form right before our eyes.

Scylla: Not that I'm standing up for him or anything, but is that grounds to distrust someone?

Kid: *frowns* It is when that ability is supposed to belong to a specific family and none else.

Scylla: *realization* The Natsugayas...

Kid: Correct.

Scylla: So either Pythos is somehow related to Taiko and Shayn...

Kid: Or he's been tampered with by a witch.

Scylla: And tampering also means manipulation...

Kid: So, like I said, I don't trust that boy. And you shouldn't either.

Scylla: *hesitates* Well, I'm going to have to learn to trust him. He is my weapon now. *shoots her father dagger eyes*

Kid: *waves his hands in the air* Fine fine, trust him all you want. But keep your guard up.

Scylla: *nods* I will, I promise. * hears the others goofing around and looks over her shoulder* So is that it? That all you had to tell me?

Kid: Not quite...Scylla: *turns back to Kid* What? What is it?Kid: Well you're not going to like this very much...now, don't bite my head off...But, I want you to visit him.

Scylla: *confused for a moment* Him? *then she realizes who he means* Oh no...no not him! Dad!

Kid: *holds up his hands meekly* I'm sorry Scylla, but he's the only one who can run the tests! We have to figure out how Pythos was able to do that, whether my magical means or if it was hereditary, although my guess would definitely not be the latter.

Scylla: *pouts* But dad...it's him we're talking about! I can't see him, it's just so awkward...Dad!

Kid: *jumps as she startles him while he was fixing the orient of his wall painting* Huh!? Oh, yes, well, you'll just have to suck it up then.

Scylla: *searching for an out* But, couldn't we just take him to Stein himself?

Kid: *fixing the angle of his desk lamp* Professor Stein is very busy teaching classes and going on missions, he doesn't have time for idle cases like this. Besides, even if he could fit it in, he's too high profile a meister. If anyone is really controlling Pythos, they'd know we were onto them them moment Stein walked in the door.

Scylla: But...

Kid: *looking up at her* No 'buts' Scylla. Regardless of your history, he's the best person for the job-the only person as of now, and that's where you'll be headed next. Don't forget to tell him I say hello.

_(Annnddddd, end of chapter! Hope that cleared things up for you guys on the symmetry tip. So what do you think, Pythos: Friend or Foe? Surprisingly handy weapon or evil witch puppet? xD I suppose you'll just have to read this NEXT CHAPTER to find out. That's right, two in a row. To make up for my horrible absence. xP By the way, did anyone catch Taiko's save before Chira cursed? I just love hearing those, especially when they flow really well. xD And I know you're all just like "Ohmygosh, who's this guy who Scylla's got history with who she doesn't want to see who has sumfin to do with Stein?" so I shan't keep you any longer. You know you read that word with a British accent. x3 Next chapter!)_


	4. A New Generation- of Insanity?

(Ya I don't own any of this stuff. x3)

Taiko: *leaning up to the front of the car* So why are we going this way again?

Scylla: *gripping the steering wheel very tight and looking straight ahead* Because. Pythos is going to be starting at the Academy once the summer is over and he needs a proper physical.

Chira: Proper meaning, a doctor who's used to people turning into weapons.

Taiko: *whining* But why couldn't we just let Nygus do it once we get back to school?

Scylla:*grips the steering wheel tighter, willing herself not to reach back and strangle him*

Shayn: *very loud and pouty-like* What I want to know is why Scylla gets to drive!

Patty: *snores loudly in the passenger seat*

Chira: *looks at Shayn* Do you wanna wake up Aunt Pat?

Shayn: *glances nervously at the sleeping woman*

Pythos: So where are we going anyway?

Scylla: *sighs* To see the Doctor.

***They arrive at a fairly normal looking house in a fairly normal looking neighborhood.***

Scylla: *sighs again, looking at the house, the takes a deep breath and leads the others to the front door and rings the doorbell*

Male Voice From Inside: I'll get it mom! *A tall, well built boy answers the door* *smiles when he sees Scylla* Hey there, im Rick.

Scylla: *completely indifferent to his very attractive physique* Where's your brother?

Rick: *leans on the doorframe, smiling at Scylla* Who, Damien? Yeah, I think he left. Got a date or something. But, uh, I'm free, if you wanna come in...

Scylla: *still not affected by his charm or appearance* No, I mean your other brother. Stein.

Rick: *frowns, noticing for the first time the entirety of her entourage* You friends with that freak?

Scylla: *irritated* Yes, I guess you could call it that. We went to school together. Now are you going to tell me where he is or not?

Rick: *scoffs, looking down at her then jerks his head, leading them to a back door through the kitchen*

Scylla: *not even looking at him* Thanks.

Rick: *still trying to make a move* Ya know, if you ever want some better company than that creeper down there-

Voice From Behind Them: Oh, shove off Rick. Your the only one who's being a creeper in this house.

Rick: *whirls to face Stein* Hey watch it nerd boy, I could snap you in half if I wanted to.

Stein: *calm, but smug* Mhm, I'm sure you could. By the way, your rat's a wonderful test subject, he barely needed any anesthetic at all. *smirks* Just, don't get too freaked if he starts sprouting an extra tail, it's a normal side effect.

Rick: *his eyes wide with horror* R-Roy! Daddy's coming! *runs up the stairs franticly*

Stein: *snickers watching him make a fool of himself*

Scylla: *a little irritated* It won't really start sprouting things, will it?

Stein: *smiles mischievously* Of course not. Not anyplace visible that is.

Shayn: *very, very confused* Uhm, Scylla? Who is this guy? He looks just like Professor...

Scylla: *gestures to the lanky, silver haired boy with glasses, standing in front of them* *says through gritted teeth* Guys, this is Needle. Needle Stein, Professor Stein's...nephew.

Needle: *smirks, now addressing the group* And, her ex-boyfriend.

***Needle takes them to his private lab/office/living space, giving them all tea out of beakers***

Shayn: EX-BOYFRIEND?!

Scylla: *just plain glum* Would you please not shout it so loud...

Needle: *smiling at her discomfort* Aww, come on Scyl, cheer up. *fakes whispering* She's been like this ever since we broke up. I think she's still in regression...

Scylla: *stands up shouting* Regression my foot! God, did I really go OUT with you? I'm an idiot. A pure, straight up, idiot!

Needle: And then the denial...

Scylla: *fuming silently*

Needle: *leans back in his chair, satisfied at his accomplishments* So, what brings you all over this way?

Taiko: *his face full of cookies* Scylla's got a new weapon. He needs a check-up.

Needle: *sits up straight* Huh? A new weapon?

Chira: *irritated* Yeah, he's the idiot standing in the corner over there.

Needle: *looks at Pythos who is standing against the wall casually, staying very distant from the group, and dislikes him at once* Hey, you wanna come and join us hotshot, or are you too good for all us normal folk?

Pythos: *narrows his eyes* Im not a very sociable person. *glances at Scylla* Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on such a heartfelt reunion.

Needle: *smiles, but not quite in a friendly manner* Oh, your a funny one, you are.

Scylla: *fed up with their silent testosterone challenge* Alright, hey, mind focusing back here for a minute?

Needle: *his mood changes as he turns back to face Scylla* Yeah, what do ya need? Anything at all, you name it.

Scylla: *flat toned* A physical for Pythos.

Needle: Aha, anything _but_ that sweetheart.

Scylla: Well how's he going to do his classes then? Every student needs a current physical to partake in Academy classes.

Needle: Sorry Scyl, but I'm a scientist. I don't do MD stuff. Too mainstream.

Scylla: *irritated that she has to ask this* Needle can I speak with you? Outside?

Needle: Ok...Scylla: *waits till their outside then takes a deep breath*

Needle: *noticing her slightly worried expression* Hey, you know I was only joking around back there right? I mean I'm sorry if I-

Scylla: *raises her hand for him to stop* I need you to run some tests Needle.

Needle: On who? Pythos?

Scylla: *nods* He's different. He was able to change his weapon form from a spear to a hand pistol identical to Chira's.

Needle: Oo, special.

Scylla: *purses her lips* My father thinks that he might've been changed, that somehow some witch is controlling him with her magic.

Needle: *catching on* And you want me to find out if it's true or not?

Scylla: Exactly. Can you do it?

Needle: *smirks* Well it's not exactly a question of _can_ I do it, more of a _will_ I do it...

Scylla: *sighs rolling her eyes* What do you want Needle?

Needle: *mock thoughtfulness* Hm, well monetary compensation is wasted on me, seeing as I never go out to get anything but my lab materials, and those are from the Academy. And I certainly can't expect you to give me a kiss seeing as we're not dating anymore...

Scylla: *glares at him*

Needle: *smiles* Alright then, I require three solid, completely friendly hugs, that will be paid in increments of one per visit.

Scylla: *sighs, smiling reluctantly* Tricky bastard. *hugs him, in a strictly friendly way*

Shayn: *comes out in time to see them hugging* Awwwwwwwww! Soooo cutteeeeee! *pulls out her camera and snaps a picture*

Scylla: *jerks out of the hug chasing Shayn around the yard yelling* Delete it! Delete it! Delete it now!

(Ok just to clear things up- In this storyline, Stein was in like his mid-thirties when the whole Kishin incident happened. He had a brother who I really don't feel like coming up with a name for, so well just call him Stein 2. Stein 2 was incredibly smart, like his brother, but was simply too lazy to go through the rigors of going to the DWMA. Stein 2 was about 18 or 19 when Maka and the others were like 15 or 16, during the Kishin incident. Fast forward fifteen years, normal Stein is 45ish, married to Marie and happily childless. Stein 2 is in his mid-thirties, unmarried, living in a trailer, and has knocked up a woman after a New Years Eve Party. The child of this brief union is Needle Stein, who is born just three or four years before our own special characters-Scylla and her crew. Stein 2 left Needle and his mom when he was 1. So there's the timeline for ya. And if you guys ever again wonder how much I love you all, just think about how much planning and math it took to figure all that out. For a girl who's got a C+in Geometry, that's pretty good. You should feel touched. Also, did all you Whovians out there catch my reference? It wasnt a typo; the "D" was most definitely supposed to be capitalized. And my Kuroshitsujii brethren, did you all notice my Undertaker reference with the beaker tea cups? xD Oh, the fandoms I'm a part of...ok bye then!)


End file.
